


Camping Trip

by Nny11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Camping AU, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Fluff, Writing Prompt, free tickets to the gun show, no Jedi AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: All in all Riyo had nature, good food, no politics, an amazingly hot neighbor who could probably bench press her, and beautiful storms to listen to. It had been perfect until a freak storm blew through the campgrounds and threatened to wash the stranger in the tent away. It's only right to invite her in right?





	Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WintersLoneWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/gifts).



> Shout out to WintersLoneWolf for posting a series of prompts that inspired this back in October! Check them out here on AO3 or at https://winterslonewolf.tumblr.com.
> 
> Prompt: I just woke up because it’s pouring so hard on the roof of my RV and you’re sitting in a tent on the next site and you look soaked and would you like to sleep inside my camper tonight before you get swept away by the rain?

The thunderclap was so close that the whole prefabricated temporary shelter shook with the aftermath. Every quick weld joint squeaking in protest and the whole building groaning as the wind tried to blow it off the face of the moon. Riyo, who had grown up hearing some of the most terrible blizzards and wind storms had not been prepared for how unnerving this camping trip would be. Take time off, go to some beautiful woods, enjoy it from the luxury of a pre-dropped prefab (pre-assembled of course) in a location of your choosing, we’ll even include furniture, linens, and a kitchenware package at a discount! Ha! The prefab had at least been assembled and there was furniture. The linens were cheap and scratchy, the towels were about as absorbent as wood, and the kitchenware package catered more to someone roasting a sausage then preparing real meals. Still, it had been quiet, isolated, and most importantly as far away from the senate as possible. 

That last one was key.

Riyo might only be a long term consultant for Pantora’s Senator, but sometimes it felt like she was being abandoned to the post. The stress was already high, the position required she live for several years on Coruscant, and the fact that the Senator was away often enough that Riyo had gotten used to being called “Senator Chuchi” was frankly more than enough reason for her to miss the outdoors. This unnamed and uninhabited forest moon was nothing like the tundras, mountains, and coasts that she lived in and loved; but it was all natural. From the pristine forest to the untamed weather. The first few nights had been gentle rain storms that had all but rocked her into sleep. Each morning dawning crisp and smelling of rich soil and woodlands. She’d even gone outside for part of one storm enjoying the freezing rain and shivering with a cup of tea. 

A much needed vacation to get her out of the stress of politics.

Nearly perfect, except for the fact the this moon was  **very** popular and that Riyo did have to share almost every single side of her campsite with other campers. Getting maybe a good ten feet between her and her nearest neighbor had been disappointing, but the spots for prefabs was limited. She’d been grateful beyond words that no one seemed interested in talking, and that everyone stayed in their own camps. She’d been a bit more grateful and infinitely embarrassed by her outrageous instant crush on the woman camping across from her in a little tent. Besides a few casual waves and hellos, Riyo had not found a good enough reason to bother the togruta. Every offer to come inside for a cup of tea or to share a meal sounded more desperate with each attempt she’d made in front of the mirror. So Riyo relegated herself to the role of being mostly polite and perhaps enjoying watching the other woman chop wood in the afternoons.

All in all she had nature, good food, no politics, an amazingly hot neighbor who could probably bench press her, and beautiful storms to listen to. It had been perfect until tonight.

Tonight Riyo had watched the weather nervously as it got worse and worse. The wind had picked up so badly that the campers behind her hand lost a line full of clothes and towels they’d been drying out. Bad enough for her metal prefab to creak. Then the rain started, and not like a light drizzle, oh no, this rain had come down sudden and thick enough that Riyo quickly lost sight of everything  surrounding her spot. The lightning storm seemed hell bent on sticking around their campground and Riyo could only hope if a tree was struck and caught fire that the torrential rain would put it out. 

She was safe, dry, warm, and perfectly protected inside her metal cabin. Which was not a metal death trap she reminded herself.

No, the bigger problem was the woman that Riyo had felt completely fine ogling was still outside. The togruta was in a one person a frame tent that Riyo had a feeling didn’t actually have a front or back flap on it. Her belongings had all been strung up into the trees, high enough up that the large animals on planet wouldn’t be able to reach them. It still provided everything the woman owned with zero protection from the rain and worse, she herself had probably been stuck in the water and mud unless she had a cot hidden in that little tent. The storm had even started early enough that the woman probably hadn’t been able to start a fire.

Riyo felt scummy to have enjoyed her free tickets to the blaster show only to leave her out there wet, cold, and possibly hungry while she was inside. So she’d spent the last half hour debating doing something either very kind or very foolish. 

“Pardon me, well the weather sure is something perhaps you’d prefer to spend the night in my cabin? Pardon me, are you alright? You are more than welcome to spend the night in my cabin if you’d prefer. Pardon me, I just wanted to let you know my door is open if you’d rather not get swept away in the rain. Ugh! Pardon me ma’am, I just feel awful about leaving you out here would you-all gods protect me she is not a house cat!”

Riyo flinched as another lightning bolt blinded her a split second before the thunderclap made her jump. Peeking outside her window again Riyo drummed her fingers nervously on her crossed arms. Was this being presumptuous? Would it seem like she wanted something more out of this instead of it being to keep the woman from freezing in this weather? She didn’t even know the ax wielder. What if she was an ax  **murderer** looking for a young naive idiot to invite her in? Riyo gently thumped her forehead against the transparisteel. “Am I overthinking this? I’m overthinking this. I don’t need to do this. It’s fine. She’s fine.”

The prefab shook violently with the next gust of wind and Riyo tried to squint out past the reflection of her own concerned yellow eyes to see the little blue gray tent.

Blast it all!

Riyo threw on her raincoat, dragging the hood up over her head and stepped outside before she could change her mind.Gasping from the cold, she immediately began compensating against the wind so she wouldn’t be thrown into the nearest tree. Riyo was strangely grateful she’d decided to come out, no one should have to survive this! With one hand already going numb from the icy rain holding her hood in place, Riyo marched to where the tent should be.  For a moment she was terrified perhaps it had already been blown away and then she was tripping over the log the woman had been using as a seat and nearly face planting into said tent.

“Hello?” Riyo shouted over the wind and rain, crouching as another gust threw her further off balance. “Hello are you alright? Ma’am? Are you still out here?”

Finally getting around the corner Riyo frowned as she realized that yes, this was less of a proper tent and more of a piece of heavy duty fabric thrown over some cable. Huddled inside, sitting in a puddle and wrapped in a soaked wool blanket was her mystery woman, looking at her like she was a ghost.

“Are you alright?” Riyo felt her heart do a stupid little skip hop like she was still a teenager. “I’ve been worried about you...with this weather...it’s very, uh, are you alright out here?”

Despite shivering and looking twenty shades of defeated, the woman smiled. Sure it was a confused smile, but a smile nonetheless. “It’s certainly a little damp tonight yeah?”

Riyo barked out a laugh as another sheet of rain threatened to flatten her into the mossy forest floor. “Perhaps a bit! Look, I have enough room to share if you want to not get washed away tonight. If you want.”

Smooth.

The woman’s smile softened, then turned absolutely sheepish. Her teeth chattering as she weakly said, “I wouldn’t want to impose. Thank you though.”

Actually it was a bit relieving to realize she wasn’t the only one being a total idiot. It was also far more frustrating. “No imposition, please come inside and don’t die of exposure. I’d feel terrible and I’m sure there would be a lot of paperwork.”

“Are you-” another thunderclap made Riyo jump and made the woman hiss. She pulled the blanket tighter around her montrals and glared up at the leaking ceiling of her tent. That was probably unpleasant in ways Riyo couldn’t even imagine.

Nope. Nope, nope, nope, Riyo was done. She wanted back inside, and warm, and cozy, and not worrying about the health and safety of random citizens. “Yes I’m sure! Come on then!” 

It felt like the blink of an eye before Riyo was gratefully stepping back into her amazingly warm, dry, and sturdy prefab with it’s amazingly dry and lovely linens, heater, and kettle. She took back every mean thought she’d had about it, the prefab was amazing. There was a squeaking sound as the woman shifted uncertainly and Riyo hoped that her deep purple flush would be seen as a symptom of her being cold.

“Glad that’s settled! I’m Riyo, Riyo Chuchi, let me get you some towels.” She was already moving, eyeing the thick gray blanket dripping on the floor with concern. “You can put that on the heater if you want. Might dry faster that way.”

Scooping up all of the towels she had Riyo turned in time to see the woman hanging up her blanket revealing the tank top and cargo pants that apparently comprised the rest of her outfit. How had she not frozen to death? Where was her sweater for-oh. The woman turned around, little wing marks on her cheeks stretching slightly as she flashed Riyo the most amazing heart stopping smile she’d ever seen. 

“Thank you Miss Chuchi. I appreciate you just letting me come in.” The woman held out her hand, “Ahsoka Tano.”

Oh no. Down Cuchi. Down girl. Oh dear. Oh no. She’s-oh no.

Riyo hoped that her smile was more pleasant and cute than creepy, and managed to not wince as she put a towel in her outstretched hand instead of shaking. Oh no. “Not a problem at all, and please just Riyo’s fine.”

“Sure thing Riyo’s Fine.”

There was a pause as Ahsoka quickly ducked down to take off her boots and Riyo just stared at her twitching lekku. A punner, in a way she should have guessed, no one was perfect. Then again, then again Riyo was the one finding it stupidly charming as she hovered like an attendant hoping to earn a few extra credits with the rest of the towels.

“That’s me,” she half mumbled and dumped the towels on the small, hard couch. “Let me get some tea going. That will warm you back up! Any kind you like in particular?”

Tea. Yes, perfect for cold days and for letting Riyo escape to the safety of the kitchen where she was less likely to choke on her own stupidity.

“Uh, kaf?” Ahsoka laughed nervously and cleared her throat. The now thoroughly wet towel was squeezed lightly back and forth in her hands with an awkward grin. “Not a lot of tea-anyways, anything’s fine. Thank you ma’am-miss-Riyo. I’m gonna just scoot into the fresher for a sec!”

At least they were both being awkward, even if Riyo was now going to learn how to forgive people for puns and drinking kaf, she’d let it slide on extenuating circumstances for now. She quickly got the kettle on the stove and winced as the wind made a good show of trying to blow them over, almost like it was upset that she’d rescued Ahsoka from it’s icy cold grasp. Well too bad nature, modern camping has beaten you today. Warm tea, warm air, no rain, and a change of clothes would have them both...would have Riyo taken care of. She almost ran to the closet and quickly flicked through her clothes. There was her set of thin shorts and a tunic that might work kind of like a top. She wasn’t good at size estimation and Ahsoka was definitely taller and broader in the shoulders. _ Gods concentrate on doing a good thing and not your libido for two minutes!  _ Right, everything was stretchy soft material and if it was stretched too far so be it.

Turning towards the fresher Riyo gave a knock. “I’ve got some spare clothes here that, well, will probably be a little small but they are dry if you’d like to try them.”

The door opened and Riyo had to say, she did a good job of not immediately choking on her own tongue. Ahsoka was still in her pants at least but the tank top was gone, showing off a sports bra of some kind and her fantastic abs.

“Thank you, I’d uh, yeah I’d love to try them. Thank you again, let me just, and if they don’t work it’s fine I’ll cozy up to that heater.”

Riyo managed to look back up quickly enough to hopefully have not been caught staring. Alright. Plan B, get Ahsoka whatever she needs and take a serious sleeping pill to save them both. Good plan. Good talk. The kettle gave its first half hearted almost whistles kicking her back into gear. _Good teamwork kettle, that’s twice you’ve saved me._ _Solid job there._

By the time Ahsoka emerged from the fresher, Riyo had poured them both a cup of chamomile tea with honey and put a few towels on the floor to sop up some of the water they’d let in. The shorts and top did at least fit her, if not perfectly, well enough. 

“You are amazing Riyo. Thank you, I feel like a real person again!” Ahsoka easily slipped into one of the rickety “rustic” chairs in the kitchen and accepted a warm mug.

“It’s nothing, honestly, I’m just glad you aren’t still out there. Shivering away in a tank top!”

Ahsoka flushed slightly, laughing maybe a little too loud. “Ok look, to be fair that blanket usually is enough for me! Normally don’t feel so darned cold but ugh, I’m not great at cold and wet.”

“Do you often gallivant around on frozen planets in a sleeveless shirt?” Riyo laughed.

Wow, no it’s fine, make it sound like you’re fishing for a  _ why yes I frequently can be found posing around Pantora, funny you should ask. _

“No! Well, sort of. I’m, I’m in the GAR so I go where the Chancellor sends me, but I swear the armor is just not the best weather proofed stuff you’ve ever seen. Hot in deserts, cold in snow, soaked in rain, and chafes when it’s dry. Weather here should have been a cakewalk, but, well...“

“Freak storm.” Riyo supplied.

Ahsoka lifted her mug slightly. “Freak storm.”

It took another minute of nodding her head sagely before Riyo remembered she was still in her own soaked clothes. Right. “You know, I think perhaps you had the better idea. Let me change and I’ll be back for that tea.”

She paused long enough to grab her own nightgown before slipping into the fresher. Her now much nicer and somewhat organized fresher. Ahsoka had carefully hung her clothes up over the shower bar, actually refolded and replaced the towels Riyo had dropped on the floor this morning. All her toiletries had been sorted and lined up around the sink and even the mirror had been wiped down. When in the world had she had the time to do that? Riyo also felt a rush of embarrassment as she changed and had to pause to pick up her wet clothes from the floor. She could be fastidious at work, but when she was at home she’d never felt much of a need. Fully changed with an arm full of damp clothes Riyo was somewhat disappointed her hair wasn’t wetter. Then she could use the blow drier as an excuse to actually think through the rest of this night.

Step one was obviously finish tea and put guest at ease. Step two was dig out some spare jackets to make up the couch. Step three was taking her sleeping pill and hiding under her nest of jackets. That much was obvious but left a bit up to interpretation.

Several months back she had had the distinct honor of working with Senator Amidala’s staff. Corde had smiled at her almost with a manic glint to her eyes as she said, “Stick with us and you’ll learn how to wing it!” The rest of the Senator’s former handmaiden’s had laughed as if it was the most hilarious joke they’d ever heard. Riyo had decided they were brilliant and complete lunatics, rather like the Senator they served.

She supposed she was going to have to wing it now.

Riyo confidently stepped back into the main room only to stop in her tracks as Ahsoka froze at the kitchen sink, a still foamy plate locked in her hands. Riyo squeaked, “There’s no need for you to-”

“Sorry, I just think better with-”

They both paused awkwardly at the same time and Riyo wondered if she should move up her sleeping pill plan.

Ahsoka chuckled as she went back to rinsing the plate off. “Sorry, I’m not trying to be invasive. Just think better when I’m doing something. ‘Sides not hard to do to pay you back for the roof.”

“It’s not a problem, but there’s no need to pay me back. You’re a guest here and I don’t want you feeling like you’re indebted to me for being the bare minimum level of a decent person.” Riyo spoke mostly to the clothes in her arms, quickly shoving them in her hamper. If Ahsoka could escape via menial household chores so could she.

“You just let a stranger into your cabin, that’s a few steps above decent. That was very kind of you. Seriously, thank you.”

Riyo gave a quick jerky shrug. Taking a compliment had never been her strong suit, and taking a compliment from a crush was about twenty times worse somehow. After determining there was no way to draw out throwing clothes in a bag, Riyo returned to her mug of tea.

“Cute nightgown by the way. Love the flowers.” Ahsoka said and then paused, head tilting back oddly as she sighed.

Wait. Riyo’s brain helpfully poked her a little. That seemed like something someone would do if they were embarrassed about what they said. Like, physically pained by it in that metaphorical way. Why? Gosh, her brain continued, this Ahsoka sure has some twitchy lekku which normally indicates agitation or embarrassment again. And, and hasn’t she been trying to make a good impression on you. She could, maybe, possibly actually be-

Afraid that I’m going to kick her back out, supplied the stupid part of her brain.

“Thank you! Well, I must say it’s rather nice to have a conversation with someone after all this time out here alone!” Yes all this time out here alone for three whole days when that was the point. “I really should be thanking you for all the cleaning and conversation.”

Some days Riyo wondered how in the world she had been allowed into politics at all. This was one of those days.

Ahsoka’s deadpan look let Riyo know her awkwardness was not getting a pass this time. “Well you’re welcome, but it’s really not much. A few plates instead of, say a hundred plates. Easy enough. And the words-talking is fine!”

Riyo’s brain poked her harder this time. Look here, it said, what I was getting at before you panicked was that Ahsoka certainly seems to be acting like you. So maybe she thinks you’re cute too. And she’s funny. You like funny.

Riyo took a quick sip of tea to put off answering at all. Ahsoka having a crush on her would be lovely, but she was most likely reading into things. Right? 

What, her brain moaned, is the point of being good at reading people if you’re going to pretend you can’t read people?

“Well, I’m sure it’s easier then whatever punishment the GAR doles out. Though I’m sure you’ve never had that happen.” Riyo smirked.

Was she flirting? How was this all happening without her direct permission?

Ahsoka laughed and flashed a playful grin. “Of course not! Me, in trouble? Can you imagine me getting myself into trouble I need helping getting out of? That’s not a me thing at all and don’t believe anyone who tells you different.”

“Oh never!”

“Nope!” Ahsoka put a little emphasis on the p making a little popping sound as she did. “I have never had to wash all the dishes and clean the kitchen and clean the mess and clean the hallways and-the point here is that I am not that kind of gal.”

The smirk was killer. Oh no.

“That’s a shame, considering all the trouble I’ve gotten myself into having a partner in crime could be useful.” Riyo drawled, “Well I suppose I’ll just have to sleep off the disappointment.”

Ahsoka laughed, turning to focus back on her cleaning. It gave Riyo just enough time to unload every single jacket, shirt, and spare blanket on the couch. That was also coincidentally just enough time for her to congratulate herself on making Ahsoka laugh. She didn’t even have to fake the yawn as she nestled into her little clothing nest.. It was late and this was all a bit much. 

It actually took a moment before she noticed Ahsoka standing awkwardly in front of the couch.

“Uh, I kinda thought that was my spot?” Even though it was a question, Ahsoka still managed a pointed look at Riyo and then the bed.

Oh she was going to have exactly none of that. No self sacrificial bantha fodder required thank you. “Please, like you can fold yourself up into this little thing. Goodnight.” 

“I’m not that much taller than you,” Ahsoka grumbled even as she made her way over to the bed. Almost dragging her feet as she did.

I was, frankly, adorable.

“My house, my rules. Lights off. Good night!”

Somehow it was all that much worse with the lights off. 

Here she had done a good deed, rescued a damsel in distress, and done the right thing by offering up her bed. Even with all the goodness of that Riyo found herself unable to sleep, only even fully relaxing once Ahsoka started to snore. Well, fully relaxing post snores and shoving some wadded up tissues into her ears. Some part of her was stuck running circles on her being selfish and some part of her was stuck worried that the military commando super soldier was probably going to murder her. Mostly she found herself caught up in the romantic breakfast options she could prepare that looked as good as they tasted.

_ Why it’s nothing Ahsoka, just a little family recipe! _

It took a while to pack those stories away and doze off, but Riyo didn’t wake up once. So all in all, it was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I'll write a Riyosoka where Riyo doesn't spend half the story just muttering, "Oh no." to herself while admiring Ahsoka. That day is not this day.


End file.
